Sa mort ne les sauvera pas
by Naviek
Summary: Incapable de se sortir de l'influence de sa famille, Draco assistera, impuissant, à la mise en place du piège qui entraînera Harry vers la bataille finale contre Voldemort.
1. Moi, Drago malfoy, pitoyable pantin

**Sa mort ne les sauvera pas.**

J'ai observé sous toutes les coutures les livres de Harry Potter, je n'ai trouvé nul part Naviek, uniquement JK Rowling...

Cette fic sera assez courte (4- 5 chapitres maxi).

Elle parle d'amour entre hommes, alors si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin.

Elle parlera aussi de mort et de violence, mais là, tout est de la faute à « Vous Savez Qui »...

Chapitre 1: Moi, Draco Malfoy, pitoyable pantin.

Depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes, je tourne et retourne ma cuillère dans mon bol de pudding. Je n'ai pas faim. Trop anxieux. Aujourd'hui, je rencontrai le Lord noir pour la première fois.

Je scellerai mon destin à celui du seigneur des ténèbres, pour toujours, sans possibilité de retour en arrière.

Je sais que je n'ai pas le choix, avec mon père, avec ma famille. C'est ce qu'ils attendent tous de moi, amis comme ennemis. Je n'ai pas la force de me retourner et de leur hurler: « Non, Draco Malfoy n'est pas comme ça, il n'est pas comme vous pensez ! ».

Non, je n'en ai pas la force, formaté depuis ma naissance à devenir mangemort, catalogué par tous les élèves, caché derrière mon masque d'indifférence et de dédain.

Alors aujourd'hui, je m'inclinerai devant le puissant sorcier. Je lui porterai allégeance. J'accepterai ma première mission.

Mais pour l'instant, je profite de mes derniers instants libres, plongé dans mes pensées, l'angoisse au ventre. Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour naître autre part, à un autre moment, dans une autre famille.

On ne choisit pas sa famille, on ne choisit pas son destin. Seuls quelques courageux parviennent à sortir des chemins qu'on leur a tracé.

Moi, Draco Malfoy, je ne suis pas Griffondor : je ne suis pas courageux. Je me laisse malmener par la rivière qu'on a creusée pour moi.

De guerre lasse, je délaisse mon petit-déjeuner et vais me préparer. Une bonne douche me détendra sûrement, une bonne douche chaude.

* * *

J'ai l'impression que c'est la plus longue journée de ma vie. J'ai tout juste grignoté ce midi et j'ai traîné comme une âme en peine tout l'après-midi, croisant parfois le regard compatissant de ma mère ou celui froid de mon père. Mon père qui ne comprend pas l'angoisse de son fils.

Et le soir arrive. Trop vite.

Mon père qui m'appelle depuis le hall.

Mon père qui commence à s'énerver, lassé de hurler mon nom.

Ma mère qui frappe doucement à ma porte et qui me regarde avec une tendresse infinie:

« Je sais que tu es anxieux Draguy, mais mettre ton père en colère n'arrangera rien, tu devras quand même y aller. »

Puis elle s'approche, posant doucement sa main sur mes cheveux fins, dans une douce caresse. « J'aurais tellement aimé te donner une autre vie mon ange... Je suis tellement désolée. »

Sa voix, tel un murmure, me noue profondément les entrailles. Alors, je me lève lentement et la suis jusqu'au salon.

Lorsque je transplane avec mon père, un masque est de nouveau apposé sur mon visage.

* * *

Je m'attendais à une sorte de cérémonie où seraient présents tous les mangemorts. Il n'en est rien.

Nous avons transplané dans un vieux manoir. Nous avons alors traversé un nombre incalculable de couloirs sombres avant d'arriver devant une porte entrouverte.

Une voix caverneuse et sifflante nous invite froidement à entrer.

Un frisson d'angoisse glace ma peau déjà gelée.

Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus.

Je n'ai jamais voulu.

Et pourtant, je suis mon père, comme une marionnette, comme toujours. Comme si mes pensées et mes sentiments n'étaient pas reliés à mon corps.

Comme mon père, je m'agenouille devant le Lord noir.

Comme mon père, j'embrasse le bas de sa robe.

Comme mon père, je lui jure allégeance.

Puis le seigneur des ténèbres intime à mon père l'ordre de nous laisser. Je me retrouve seul avec lui.

* * *

Les yeux rouges de ... l'homme ? Peut on encore le qualifier d'homme? Ses yeux rouges transpercent les miens, comme s'ils cherchaient à lire à l'intérieur de moi.

Il a dû trouver sa réponse car un rire rauque résonne, vrillant mes oreilles.

« Alors comme ça, le bébé dragon aurait préféré ne pas être là? Comme c'est touchant. Et comme c'est pathétique. Vous avez tous une haine profonde pour moi et pourtant, aucun de vous ne fait ne serait ce que l'ombre d'une action. Vous avez tous tellement peur, vous êtes tous tellement couards, tellement faibles. Vous n'êtes que des vers, de vulgaires insectes que je peux écraser dès que j'en ai envie. »

Il se redresse et me relève la tête brutalement, me fixant de ses yeux de sang.

« Tu n'es qu'un jouet, qu'un pantin. Si je te demandais de tuer ta mère, tu le ferais. Un pitoyable petit pantin. »

Puis il me relâche tout aussi brutalement, ricanant comme un dément.

Et il a tellement raison. Tellement raison.

Il peut me demander n'importe quoi, je le ferai.

Un pitoyable pantin.

Je prie juste pour qu'il ne me demande pas de faire du mal au survivant.

« Tu vas pouvoir faire quelque chose pour moi bébé dragon. Tu vas éloigner Harry Potter de Poudlard. »

M'a-t-il vu tressaillir? Son rire tellement glacial retentit encore dans la salle vide.

« Que tu es drôle petit pantin ! Tu poses un masque sur ton visage mais tes pensées, tu les envoies autour de toi avec la force d'un ouragan. Ton père ne t'a donc pas appris l'occlumensie? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas son fort à lui non plus. »

Il s'approche encore, ses doigts froids se posant sur ma joue, dans une caresse rêche.

« Je te demande juste de l'éloigner de Poudlard. J'ai affaire là-bas et la présence de ce morveux me gène. »

Un silence s'installe. Je n'ose rien dire.

« Vois tu bébé dragon, je considère tous les autres comme des êtres vils et faibles. Il n'y a que deux personnes que je considère dignes d'intérêt. Tout d'abord, ce cher Dumbledore, mais malheureusement pour lui, il commence à se faire vieux et son affection pour le jeune Potter lui joue des tours. Il a perdu de sa superbe. Si je l'ai craint un jour, ce n'est plus le cas. »

Encore ce silence. Je ne sais pas lequel je préfère : la voix rocailleuse du Lord noir ou ce silence. L'une me hérisse tous les poils de mon corps, faisant frémir mes membres, l'autre m'enserre la poitrine, m'étouffe.

« L'autre est Harry Potter. Le seul qui ose se dresser contre moi, qui ose me défier. Qui peut me défier. Il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance face à moi et pourtant, il ira jusqu'au bout. S'il n'avait pas cette stupide faiblesse que représente sa loyauté envers ses amis, je l'admirerais. »

Les yeux rouges reprennent les miens en otage. Ils se sont durcis et mon corps se tend brutalement.

« Tu vois, stupide cafard, je ne laisserai jamais personne toucher à Potter. Il est à moi. Aucun de vous n'est digne de poser sa baguette sur lui. Aucun de vous ne serait capable de le vaincre. Il a une force magique impressionnante, elle vous consumerait. »

Un sourire froid étire ses lèvres. Ses yeux se sont adoucis.

« Non bébé dragon, tu ne feras rien à Harry Potter. Tu l'éloigneras juste de Poudlard pendant quelques jours. Je te dirai comment faire. Ce sera simple comme une potion. »

Il me tourne le dos. Il sait que je ferai ce qu'il me demande, que je ne pourrai pas le trahir. Il connaît tous ceux qui l'entourent. Et il a lu tout ce qui l'intéressait directement dans mes pensées.

D'un geste, il me congédie.

* * *

En sortant, mon père ne me demande rien. Peut-être sait il déjà tout. Plus probablement applique-t-il la loi du silence qui règne ici. Les missions sont secrètes. Même pour un père et son fils.

* * *

Il est tard. Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit. J'ai beau tenté de m'échapper de ce destin, de couper les fils qui tirent ma marionnette, je sais que je n'y arriverai pas. Je n'en ai pas la force.

Si seulement j'avais la moitié de sa force . Lui. Harry Potter.

Son nom roule dans ma gorge alors qu'une perle saline coule sur ma joue.

Dans deux semaines, ce sera la rentrée. Dans deux semaines, je commencerai ma mission.


	2. Le faire malgré tout

**Sa mort ne les sauvera pas.**

J'ai observé sous toutes les coutures les livres de Harry Potter, je n'ai trouvé nul part Naviek, uniquement JK Rowling...

Cette fic parle d'amour entre hommes, alors si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin.

Elle parlera aussi de mort et de violence, mais là, tout est de la faute à « Vous Savez Qui »...

Chapitre 2: Le faire malgré tout.

Comme d'habitude, je suis descendu parmi les premiers pour le petit-déjeuner. Il faut dire que je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment.

Plus je sens le grand jour approcher et plus je me sens angoissé.

Et ce grand jour, c'est aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, j'accomplis ma mission.

Aujourd'hui, j'enlève Potter de Poudlard.

Aujourd'hui, le seigneur des ténèbres va pouvoir se venger de Dumbledore et de cette école.

* * *

Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens.

De l'angoisse, à l'idée que je n'arrive pas à saboter la potion de Potter, que quelqu'un me surprenne, que ma mission soit un échec.

De l'appréhension à l'idée de la réaction de Potter quand on se retrouve seul, quand il se rendra compte que je suis le responsable de la situation.

De la joie, à l'idée de passer quelques jours seul avec lui, face à face avec ses yeux à l'éclat unique, avec son sourire si doux; à l'idée d'être là avec lui, à lui parler, à essayer de faire disparaître la lueur de tristesse qui assombrit son regard depuis la rentrée.

De la hantise : qu'est ce que le Lord Noir a prévu ? Pour Poudlard ? Pour les élèves ? Pour moi à mon retour ?

Pour Harry ?

Et après ? Une fois retourné dans le château envahi de mangemorts? Une fois que le survivant aura compris que je l'ai piégé ?

La haine qu'il ressent pour moi ne sera rien comparée à celle qu'il ressentira alors.

Je le perdrai.

Avant même de l'avoir eu, je le perdrai.

Alors, si je ne peux avoir que ces quelques jours avec lui, je vais profiter de chaque instant, pour lui parler, pour le regarder, pour l'aimer. Avant de le voir sombrer. Avant d'assister, impuissant, à sa détresse, à sa chute, à sa mort.

Je l'admire tellement, je souhaite tant le voir vaincre, le voir heureux. Et pourtant, je sais que seul face aux autres, il ne pourra pas s'en sortir. Sans aide, il ne pourra rien contre le Lord Noir et ses serviteurs.

Je pourrais l'aider. Je voudrais l'aider.

Je sais que je ne ferai rien.

Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Moi même, je ne me comprends pas. Je serai sous imperium, je pourrai me dédouaner, me disculper. Mais non, je suis libre. Libre de l'aider. Libre de le combattre. Libre de choisir mon camp.

Pourtant, mon coeur hurle de soutenir le survivant. Il sait que le monde du Lord Noir sera un monde craint par les enfers même. Il sait qu'accomplir ma mission entraînera l'âme pure d'Harry dans une douleur sans nom et son corps dans un cercueil sans fond. Mais mes bras, mes jambes, continuent malgré moi leur sombre besogne.

Que penseraient tous les autres du fort et orgueilleux Draco Malfoy s'ils pouvaient ne serait ce qu'effleurer mes pensées ?

Je me hais, je me vomis. Mais je ne peux fuir.

* * *

Il est entré dans la grande salle, le sourire aux lèvres, insouciant.

Mon esprit lui hurle tellement fort de s'enfuir, comment peut-il ne pas m'entendre ?

Il est là, ses éternels cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui retombent en mèches folles sur son visage aux rondeurs enfantines, cachant sa célèbre cicatrice. Ses petites lunettes rondes lui donnent un air sérieux que démentent ses yeux rieurs et son sourire si lumineux.

Il est comme un ange. Trop pur, trop naïf, trop bon.

Il cache sa peine aux autres et pourtant, je la reconnais dans son regard légèrement voilé, donnant encore plus d'éclat à ses émeraudes inimitables.

Cette peine que je vais accroître, que je vais attiser.

Souris Harry, profite de ces instants avant que je ne te vole ton bonheur.

Je n'écoute même pas les élucubrations de mes voisins de tables, attirant le regard légèrement étonné de Blaise. Ne croyez pas que je sois bavard d'habitude, mais là, je n'ai pas eu mes insultes habituelles contre les Griffondors ni mes remarques acides envers Pansy qui me regarde avec ses yeux de cocker amoureux.

Alors, pour éviter ses questions, je me lève et traverse de mon pas royal la grande salle, la main plongée dans la poche, serrant nerveusement une petite fiole pourpre.

* * *

Simple comme une potion avait-il dit.

En premier, faire en sorte de me retrouver à côté de Potter. Ce cher survivant étant par trop prévisible, il suffit de le chercher un peu.

« - Potter, tu bouges tes fesses de là, c'est ma place !

- Ta place ? Mais tu ne t'es jamais assis là !

- Et bien j'ai changé d'avis alors tu décampes, et emmène la plaie ambulante avec toi ! »

Sa moue boudeuse aurait presque fait gagner mon coeur sur mon corps. Presque. Les ficelles qui me tirent sont des fils d'acier.

A ses côtés, la face lunaire a blanchi et rassemble à la hâte ses affaires, ce qui entraîne un froncement de sourcils de la part du survivant.

« - Il n'y a aucune raison de partie Neville. Draco n'est pas Dieu sur terre, on était là avant, alors on reste ! »

Devant mon regard noir et mon sourire sournois, le '_courageux_' griffondor semble se ratatiner sur place, ses yeux passant de moi à Harry.

Je croise les bras d'un air suffisant, jetant un regard lourd de sens en direction du professeur de potion. Face de lune blêmit encore plus (si possible que ce fût) et se précipita vers une autre table.

« - T'es un bel enfoiré Malfoy ! »

Je ne lui réponds que par un sourire ironique, lui faisant ensuite signe de déguerpir aussi.

Mais Harry ne cède jamais.

« - Si tu crois que je vais bouger aussi, t'as avalé des fraises hallucinogènes ! »

Mon sourire s'élargit légèrement. Oui Harry, tu es trop prévisible.

« - Et bien mon cher PotterleSaint, tu vas devoir supporter ma présence car j'ai décidé de m'installer ici. »

Puis je lève un sourcil sardonique, lui faisant ensuite signe de déguerpir aussi.

« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'insiste ! C'est moi qui vais devoir supporter tes médiocres talents en potion. Si je récolte la moyenne, je pourrai me considéré comblé.

- Rien ne te retient Malfoy. Si t'es pas content, tu te trouves une autre place ! »

Je ne lui réponds que par un rire sarcastique, installant consciencieusement mes affaires sur la table.

« - Potter, va chercher les ingrédients ! »

Son regard noir me ferait presque rire. Mais il finit par se lever.

Potter, ta gentillesse te perdra.

Je profite qu'il soit parti pour verser dans l'eau du chaudron le contenu de la petite fiole. Le sirop purpurin se propage doucement à tout le liquide, devenant de plus en plus pâle, jusqu'à n'être plus décelable.

Qu'importent les ingrédients que l'on y mettra, la potion nous emmènera tous les deux dès que la fétuque Elijah Blue sera intégrée.

Prends garde Harry, le piège se referme.

* * *

Je mélange d'un air rêveur le contenu du chaudron.

Mes yeux dévient lentement vers mon voisin, occupé à couper les vers de Forgia. Il est très concentré sur sa tâche, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Un léger frisson me traverse. Il est d'une beauté ensorcelante, à la fois sauvage et d'une douceur incomparable, comme une panthère qui aurait rentré ses griffes et qui ronronnerait sous les caresses de son maître.

Je ferme les yeux douloureusement. Je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne peux pas le détruire. Je veux faire disparaître la tristesse de ses yeux, pas y créer un gouffre de désespoir. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas.

« - Malfoy. Malfoy ! »

J'ouvre les yeux sur deux étincelles smaragdines qui me fixent d'un air déconcerté.

« - Malfoy, je t'appelle depuis 5 minutes, t'as disjoncté ou quoi ? »

Aucune réplique ne me vient. Mes yeux descendent sur les tronçons de vers.

« - T'as fini ?

- Oui, j'attends que tu mettes la fétuque pour pouvoir les intégrer. »

Mes yeux remontent vers les siens, puis glissent vers les herbes bleutées qui me narguent, avant de se perdre à nouveaux dans les siens. Une lueur interrogatrice les fait briller, et c'est d'une voix presque douce qu'il reprend.

« - Malfoy, la fétuque. Elle est à côté de toi. On doit la mettre maintenant, sinon la potion sera fichue ! »

Je dois avoir l'air étrange à le fixer comme ça. Mes iris gris se dirigent une nouvelle fois vers les feuilles azurées. Mécaniquement, mon bras s'avance vers elles, les prend, puis se replie, les rapprochant inexorablement du mélange bouillonnant, pendant que ma tête résonne de cris, de refus, d'horreur.

Ma main est maintenant au dessus du liquide. Un dernier regard vers mon voisin qui ne cache plus son interrogation devant mon étrange comportement.

Et c'est mes yeux dans les siens que mes doigts s'ouvrent lentement.

Pendant une seconde qui me parait une éternité, rien ne se passe. Puis le bourdonnement du liquide s'accentue.

Les yeux de Potter ont quitté les miens pour se fixer sur le chaudron. Voyant le mélange devenir de plus en plus instable, il se lève brusquement me criant de m'éloigner.

Dans un état second, j'entends Rogue nous ordonner lui aussi de partir, mais mon corps ne réagit plus.

Je sens des mains empoigner mes bras et me forcer à me lever. Des prunelles émeraudes se fixent dans les miennes, me suppliant de bouger. Alors je m'accroche à elles et me lève. Je m'accroche à elles pour m'en sortir, pour lutter contre ce corps à la volonté propre. Je m'accroche à elles pour m'éloigner de ce chaudron. Je m'accroche à elles avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Je fais un pas, puis deux, sous l'éclat à la fois bienveillant et inquiet de ces deux prunelles de jade.

Je crois que j'ai entendu le bruit avant même de sentir la douleur. Puis, je me suis senti entraîner dans un tourbillon effrayant, avec pour seuls repères la chaleur de deux mains sur mes bras, et le souvenir sous mes paupières baissées de deux iris d'un vert surnaturel.

Tes prunelles émeraudes nous ont presque sauvés Harry. Presque.

Alors que mon esprit s'évanouit peu à peu, je sens sur mes joues des sillons humides se former.

Harry, tu es le seul qui puisse me faire pleurer.


	3. Profiter de ces instants

**Sa mort ne les sauvera pas.**

J'ai observé sous toutes les coutures les livres de Harry Potter, je n'ai trouvé nul part Naviek, uniquement JK Rowling...

Cette fic parle d'amour entre hommes, alors si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin.

Elle parlera aussi de mort et de violence, mais là, tout est de la faute à « Vous Savez Qui »...

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, sentir qu'il y en a des lecteurs qui aiment ma fic et qui attendent la suite est la meilleure des motivations. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir...

Chapitre 3: Profiter de ces instants.

Je ne sais pas trop si je suis éveillé ou encore endormi. Je sens la douce caresse du soleil sur ma peau blanche, mais mes pensées restent encore vagues et brumeuses.

Doucement, les sensations me reviennent : le contact d'un sol dur sous mon corps, une douceur étrange sous ma joue, une odeur de frais, légèrement fleurie. Une légère brise rafraîchit mon visage.

Une douleur éparse s'étend de mon cou jusqu'au sommet de ma tête.

Et cette brûlure qui m'étreint la poitrine.

Je reste allongé un moment, les yeux fermés, essayant de deviner ce qui s'est passé. Puis je soulève les paupières, les refermant bien vite sous la lueur douloureuse du soleil.

Petit à petit, je m'habitue à cette clarté. J'observe le ciel bleu, l'arbre majestueux qui abaisse ses branches au dessus de moi, le soleil jouant dans ses branches.

Je tourne la tête et je réalise que je suis couché dans l'herbe: d'où la dureté que j'ai ressenti, mêlée à la douceur des feuilles vertes sous ma joue. Je suis entouré de fleurs violettes au parfum délicat.

Je tâte doucement ma tête et grimace sous la douleur. Ma main en revient rouge.

J'ai analysé un peu toute la situation. Reste cette brûlure sur mon corps. Je baisse les yeux: une main est posée sur moi. C'est sa chaleur que je ressens à travers le tissu fin de ma chemise.

Mon regard monte le long du bras nu, à la peau mordorée et arrive au niveau d'un visage. Je cligne des yeux sous la puissance du soleil, ma vue est comme brouillée.

Mais j'aperçois des cheveux de jais, une peau bronzée, et ça me suffit.

Je le reconnais et tout me revient, la rencontre de cet été avec le Lord Noir, ma mission, le cours de potion, les secondes où grâce au regard de jade du survivant, j'ai voulu tout arrêter. Et cette chute vertigineuse, jusqu'à ma perte de connaissance.

* * *

J'examine le jeune homme endormi. Il dort sur le ventre, paisiblement, mais sa peau semble pâle. Lui aussi a du sang sur la tête. Il ne porte plus ses lunettes, elles ont dû être éjectées au moment de la déportation.

Mes yeux glissent sur son corps. Il a l'air blessé à plusieurs endroits.

Je m'approche doucement de lui et l'appelle d'une voix tendre, en caressant délicatement son front. Après quelques instants, son visage se crispe un peu, puis ses yeux papillotent. Il me regarde étrangement avant de se retourner en gémissant.

« Ne bouge pas Potter, tu es blessé. »

Il semble se calmer un peu à ma voix, mais son regard laisse transparaître sa douleur. Il me fixe de ses grands yeux verts, sublimés par l'absence de lunette. Des larmes brillent aux coins de ses paupières.

Comme moi quelques minutes auparavant, il observe l'environnement, les arbres, les fleurs, puis ses yeux reviennent se poser sur moi. Lorsqu'il me parle, sa voix est rauque et basse, cassée.

« Où est-on ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement. En tout cas, ça a l'air désert. »

Il garde ensuite le silence. Il semble réfléchir, examinant la situation. Seuls ses yeux bougent, comme s'il avait peur de solliciter son corps perclus. Je respecte son silence.

« Je ne me rappelle plus. Juste des bribes. Je connais ton visage, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir du contexte. C'est tout juste si je me rappelle de qui je suis.

- Harry, tu t'appelles Harry. Murmuré-je.

Il me regarde avec une moue amusée:

« Oui, Harry Potter, jeune sorcier de 16 ans. Je me souviens au moins de ça !

- Moi, c'est Draco Malfoy.

- Draco. »

Mon prénom dans sa bouche est comme un murmure. L'entendre m'appeler d'une voix si douce me fait frissonner.

« Draco, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Je veux dire, tous les deux, blessés, dans un endroit désert ? »

Je le regarde longuement avant de lui répondre.

« On était en cours de potion, il y a eu un accident et on s'est retrouvés ici. »

Il acquiesce doucement, puis referme lentement ses paupières.

* * *

Je profite de son sommeil pour explorer un peu les environs. Je déniche vite une petite rivière poissonneuse, bordée d'arbustes remplis de fruits. Le seigneur des ténèbres a bien choisi son endroit.

Je commence à laver ma plaie à la tête, puis cherche ma baguette pour faire apparaître un récipient pour Potter. C'est là que je remarque l'absence de ma cape.

Je retourne aussitôt auprès de Harry, pour m'apercevoir que lui non plus n'a plus la sienne.

Pas de cape, pas de baguette. Le Lord Noir n'a voulu nous laisser aucune chance.

J'ai dû chercher au moins une demi-heure avant de trouver un morceau de bois creux pouvant servir à transporter l'eau.

Je déchire ma chemise et soigne doucement les blessures de Potter. Il gémit dans son sommeil.

Il semble avoir une jambe sérieusement blessée et un poignet cassé. Mais le plus inquiétant est sa blessure à la tête. Et sa perte de mémoire.

Ma main se pose sur sa joue que je caresse doucement. Elle est tellement douce.

Sans même le remarquer, je m'assoupis doucement à ses côtés.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille, le soleil est déjà assez bas sur l'horizon. Mes yeux se tournent vers Harry qui me fixe de ses prunelles smaragdines.

« Comment tu vas ?

- Assez bien, compte tenu de la situation. »

Le ton de sa voix me frappe. Elle est glaciale, et toujours extrêmement rauque, ce qui renforce mon impression de malaise.

Ses yeux me quittent, observant les alentours. Je n'ose pas lui parler.

Finalement, c'est lui qui revient vers moi. Sa voix me transperce comme une lame tranchante.

« Pourquoi ? »

Devant mon silence, ses yeux s'assombrissent.

« Pourquoi Malfoy ? Pourquoi as tu trafiqué la potion ? Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené là ? Pour...quoi ? »

Sa voix s'est cassée sur la fin, ne laissant passer qu'un souffle.

Je ne peux pas lui répondre. Que lui dirais-je ? Alors je me contente de baisser les yeux.

Quand il reprend, son murmure est presque doux.

« Pourquoi as-tu hésité ? »

Surpris, je relève vivement les yeux, plongeant dans l'étendue de son regard. Incapable de réfléchir, je lui dis la première chose qui me vient.

« Je croyais que tu ne te rappelais plus.

- Tout m'est revenu à mon réveil. Par bribes. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Pourquoi as tu fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? »

Le silence devient pesant. Je ne veux pas lui dire, mais lui veut savoir. Il ne lâchera pas. Je prends une grande inspiration, mais il me devance, brisant encore une fois le silence.

« C'est Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui qui te l'a demandé ? »

Entendre son nom me fait violemment frissonner. Mon absence de réponse vaut tous les « oui » du monde. Harry soupire doucement.

« Qu'est ce que ça lui apporte ? Il va venir ici ? Il voulait m'isoler de Dumbledore pour m'attaquer seul ?

- Il ne viendra pas ici.

- Alors pourquoi ? Je n'y comprends rien ! »

Sa voix est redevenue agressive.

« Mais explique toi au moins Malfoy ! Explique moi ! »

Mes mots ne sortent pas. Je le regarde douloureusement, impuissant face à sa colère. Il essaie alors de se relever pour s'approcher, mais la douleur le fait retomber sur le sol. Je me précipite vers lui.

Mauvais calcul.

Je me retrouve face à deux yeux brillants qui me supplient.

« Je t'en prie Draco, j'ai besoin de savoir. »

Mon prénom prononcé par sa voix éraillée arrête un instant les battements de mon coeur.

Je fonds.

Je me noie dans ses yeux.

Je lui réponds.

« C'était... C'était une mission. Je devais t'emmener ici.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour... Pour... Pour t'éloigner de Poudlard. »

Je ne supporte plus son regard qui me transperce. C'est les yeux baissés que je continue. Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure.

« Il veut attaquer Poudlard. Il a voulu t'éloigner. Pour s'occuper de toi plus tard.

- Mais il n'a aucune chance ! Dumbledore est là, il protège Poudlard !

- Le Seigneur Noir n'a plus peur de lui. »

Je relève doucement mes yeux vers lui.

« Tu es le seul qui a de la valeur à ses yeux. Toi éloigné de Poudlard, il ne craint plus personne là-bas. Ensuite, il s'attaquera d'autant plus facilement à toi que tu n'auras plus de soutien. »

Il me fixe longtemps de ses yeux brillants.

« Il va les tuer ?

- Qu'en sais-je... »

Il détourne la tête. Pas assez vite, j'ai vu les larmes dans ses yeux.

Quand il se retourne vers moi, son regard s'est fait assuré.

« Je vais aller les aider.

- On n'a plus de baguette. ... Et on est sur une île. »

Ses yeux se troublent. Il cherche du regard un indice pouvant me contredire, il tâte ses poches, puis se résigne. La douleur et la peine pèsent sur ses épaules. Il secoue violemment la tête, refusant de laisser couler ses larmes, refusant d'avouer la souffrance qui le vrille à chaque mouvement.

Et repose sa question.

« Pourquoi as-tu hésité ? »

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ouvre mon coeur, je lui raconte ma vie, l'impression d'être dans un carcan dont je ne peux me défaire, l'impression de devoir suivre ma famille, l'envie de tout abandonner et ce corps qui ne m'obéit pas. Et ces derniers instants où la douceur de son regard m'a donné la force de me battre contre ce moi-même qui réagit comme une marionnette obéissante. Trop tard malheureusement.

* * *

Harry m'a écouté sans rien dire, me soutenant de son regard bienveillant. Alors que le silence s'installe, il touche ma joue dans une caresse furtive avant de détourner les yeux. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Alors j'attends. Longtemps. L'observant s'allonger doucement, observant sa respiration se faire plus longue et régulière.

À ce moment là seulement, ma main vient à son tour s'approcher de sa joue brune et profiter de la douceur de sa peau. Mes lèvres prennent la place de mes doigts, embrassant doucement la courbe de son visage, puis je me laisse à mon tour gagner par le sommeil.

* * *

Je me réveille une nouvelle fois après Potter. Il est adossé à un arbre et regarde devant lui, les yeux vides. Le soleil joue dans ses cheveux, les rendant encore plus brillants. Comme s'il avait deviné mon réveil, il se tourne vers moi, m'examinant en silence. Ce regard fixe me trouble. Je ressens la nudité de mon torse. Ses yeux me brûlent. Il ne s'en rend même pas compte.

Mon naïf Harry.

Il s'est détourné de moi. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Il n'a rien dit depuis ma confession d'hier. M'a-t-il cru ? A-t-il été touché ?

Pour échapper au sentiment de malaise qui m'étreint, je décide d'aller me baigner à la rivière. À mon retour une bonne heure après, Harry est en train de batailler avec un morceau de ma chemise et quelques bouts de bois; il essaie de se faire une attelle.

Je culpabilise un peu: au lieu de le soigner, j'ai préféré traînasser dans l'eau.

Je m'approche doucement.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Il me fixe quelques instants puis hoche la tête. Sans parole supplémentaire, je lui immobilise la main et soigne ses blessures. Il a beau retenir ses grimaces, je vois bien qu'il souffre.

Courageux griffondor.

Une fois fini, je n'ai pas la force de m'éloigner. Il m'attire comme le miel attire les abeilles.

Je m'assois à ses côtés.

J'attends.

« Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? »

Entendre sa voix me soulage. Elle est toujours aussi rauque, comme blessée. Elle disparaît par moment pour revenir encore plus éraillée.

« Une semaine. Après, on est sensé revenir au château.

- Une semaine... Que va-t-on retrouver là-bas ? »

Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde longtemps.

« Je ne te comprends pas Malfoy. Si seulement tu faisais ça par conviction, je pourrais accepter, te haïr. Mais là... Tu souffres, tu détestes ce que tu fais, et pourtant, tu continues. Tu sais pourtant que si tu avais voulu, Dumbledore t'aurait protégé de ta famille.

- Je le sais. Je suis méprisable, Harry. Je suis lâche. Un couard. Si seulement je pouvais avoir ne serait-ce que le dixième de ton courage. »

Un léger sourire vient fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« C'est étrange de t'entendre m'appeler Harry. Attention, notre confinement dans l'île va te dénaturer ! »

Sa voix est pleine de sourires. Mais je baisse les yeux, gêné. Je l'ai tellement appelé par son prénom lorsque j'étais seul, savourant la douceur de ce simple mot roulant dans ma gorge. Espérant le jour où je murmurerai son prénom en caressant ses cheveux.

Profiter de ces instants.

Je relève les yeux vers lui et lui rends un timide sourire. Le sien s'élargit. Une trêve est conclue.

* * *

Les jours passent. Je me confie un peu plus à lui.

Lui m'écoute. Il ne dit pas grand chose. Je n'ose pas l'interroger sur sa vie. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

Petit à petit, il me sourit. Sourires taquin, doux, tendre, ou ironique, chacun d'entre eux a sa propre saveur.

Et je lui rends.

Moi, Draco Malfoy au masque glacial, je lui souris d'un air sincère. Je lui dédie les sourires que je n'ai jamais donnés mise à part à ma mère.

Je bois chacun de ses sourires, je me délecte de chacune de ses paroles, je grave dans ma mémoire ses traits fins, l'éclat de ses yeux, le pli de ses cheveux volant au vent.

Qui aurait pu croire ça de moi ? Même Harry ne se doute pas un seul instant de toutes les émotions qui me traversent lorsqu'il me regarde, la tête penchée, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Nous profitons tous les deux de ces instants.

Je profite de ces moments de paix et de bonheur, seul avec lui, son attention tournée exclusivement vers moi.

Lui profite de ces instants de répits entre nous. Il ne veut sûrement pas rajouter à sa peine et son désarroi un conflit avec moi. Il ne comprend pas mon changement d'attitude vis à vis de lui. Il met peut-être ça sur le compte de ma culpabilité.

Je l'aperçois quelquefois qui m'observe à la dérobée, un air hésitant sur le visage, comme s'il essayait de me jauger. Dans ces cas là, j'aimerais tellement savoir ce qu'il pense.

Ses blessures se referment doucement, mais il se tient difficilement sur sa jambe droite et son poignet le fait beaucoup souffrir. Il ne m'en dit rien, mais je vois son visage crispé lorsqu'il bouge son bras.

Les jours passent tellement vite. Qu'est ce qu'une semaine lorsque l'on sait que c'est la seule de sa vie qui nous marquera, quand on sait qu'après, la haine reprendra sa place entre nous.

* * *

Et voici le dernier jour.

Harry est encore réveillé avant moi.

Par moment, je me demande comment il arrive à tenir en dormant si peu. Je crois qu'il a peur de faire des cauchemars. Il s'est réveillé une fois en sueur, ses gémissements m'avaient réveillé. Il était hagard, perdu. Ses yeux reflétaient une douleur immense.

Je l'avais doucement pris dans mes bras et il s'y était agrippé comme un enfant, les sanglots secouant son corps fiévreux.

Je me suis senti coupable d'aimer son corps contre le mien, d'aimer ces cauchemars qui m'avaient permis de le serrer contre moi.

Instant si bref mais tellement jouissif.

Je le regarde discrètement à travers mes paupières mi-closes. Son visage est crispé. Lui aussi craint le retour à Poudlard, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi.

Comme tous les matins, ses yeux se tournent vers moi, comme s'il sentait mon regard posé sur lui. Puis il se détourne à nouveau et le silence s'installe, un silence pesant, lourd.

Je me redresse et m'adosse au grand chêne. Ses yeux reviennent se poser sur moi, pleins de doutes et de détresse. Sa voix, toujours aussi rauque, n'est plus qu'un murmure lorsqu'il s'adresse à moi.

« J'ai peur Draco. »

Que répondre à ça ? J'ai tellement envie de le serrer, de le bercer, mais je n'ose pas. Je ne l'ai plus approché depuis son cauchemar.

Alors je fais ce que je sais faire le mieux : baisser les yeux.

Il pousse un long soupir et se détourne.

Non, Harry, ne me laisse pas, ne t'éloigne pas. Je souffre aussi, mais je ne sais pas le dire. J'ai besoin de toi Harry. Je veux profiter de cette dernière journée. Avec toi.

Je dois faire un effort, je dois trouver l'once de courage qui s'est perdue en moi pour le retenir un peu.

« Harry... »

Ma voix me ferait presque peur. Faible, à peine audible, elle s'est faite supplique.

Ses yeux émeraudes se posent sur moi, interrogatifs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu sur mon visage, mais son regard se fait plus doux.

« Toi aussi tu as peur Draco.

- Je suis désolé Harry, tellement désolé. Tout ce qui t'arrive est ma faute. Tout ce que tu vas trouver là-bas, tout ce que tu vas vivre, toute cette souffrance. Tout est de ma faute. »

Sa main s'approche de ma joue et la caresse doucement.

« Toi aussi tu souffres Draco. Tu crois que j'aurais fait quoi à ta place ? J'avais le beau rôle, j'étais le survivant qui se devait de se battre contre Voldemort, mon destin était tracé. Je n'avais pas de choix à faire. Alors que toi, tu devais te battre contre des générations de Malfoy embrigadés dans les forces du mal.

- Je n'ai même pas essayé Harry ! Et toi, tu pouvais fuir, abandonner ces responsabilités, être un sorcier normal, mais tu t'es battu dès ton arrivé à Poudlard contre le Lord Noir. Ne minimise pas ton courage Harry. C'est ta force. »

Il me regarde en silence, ses beaux yeux voilés. Il a mal pour moi. Moi qui ai passé toutes ces dernières années à le faire souffrir, à chercher les mots qui blessent.

Tu devrais me rejeter Harry. Me laisser souffrir à mon tour. Me mépriser, toi qui ne sais pas haïr, sauf peut-être le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au lieu de ça, tu partages ma peine, tu souffres avec moi. Si tu pouvais échanger ta place contre la mienne, je crois que tu le ferais.

Mon griffondor, mon ange, tu n'as pas ta place dans ce monde.

* * *

La journée se passe lentement. Mais aussi tellement vite. Le silence l'a meublée presque entièrement. L'angoisse monte lentement alors que le ciel devient violine, un rappel de la potion qui nous a emmené là.

Je me tourne brutalement vers Harry, cherchant quelque réconfort dans ses grands yeux.

Il se rapproche de moi et me prend doucement dans ses bras, me murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Je crois qu'il cherche aussi à se rassurer lui-même.

Je profite de ses bras autour de moi, de son parfum musqué, de la douceur de ses cheveux sur ma joue.

Et je me lance. Je m'écarte un peu de lui et lui caresse tendrement la joue. Un air surpris éclaire ses yeux verts. Il ne comprend pas. Il ne veut pas comprendre. Il se recule pourtant légèrement, un peu anxieux. Ma main est restée posée sur sa peau douce.

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un bruissement.

« Je t'aime Harry. Je t'aime plus que tout. »

Il garde ses distances, évalue ma sincérité. Prépare sa réponse. D'un doigt sur ses lèvres, je le fais taire.

« Chut, ne dis rien. Je n'attends pas de réponse. Je voudrais... Je voudrais... Juste un baiser. Un seul. Comme un geste d'adieu. Comme un pardon. »

Ses yeux se sont écarquillés. Il me regarde comme si j'étais fou. Et balbutie des excuses emmêlées, des explications confuses, finit par se taire en baissant les yeux.

Je murmure son nom. Il pose à nouveau son regard lumineux vers moi. Mon visage est baigné de larmes. Les larmes que lui seul peut faire couler.

« Je t'en prie Harry, j'ai besoin de la pureté de tes lèvres juste une fois sur moi; pour laver un peu mes péchés, pour supporter la suite... »

Nos yeux restent un instant soudés, le désespoir des yeux aciers contre l'incertitude des yeux de jade. C'est moi qui baisse les miens. Mes barrières se sont toutes effondrées. Mon coeur et mon âme se sont fragmentés en mille morceaux épars.

« Pardon Harry. Pardon. Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça. Pardonne moi. Je suis stupide. Un pleutre stupide. »

Des doigts fins soulèvent mon menton, me forçant à rencontrer le regard malachite1. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes qui les font étinceler. Il me regarde d'un air tellement doux qu'à cet instant, je me serais damné pour le sauver.

Sa main vient se poser sur la courbe de mon visage. Sa tête s'approche doucement de la mienne.

Ma respiration se bloque. Je sens mon sang palpiter contre mes tempes. J'ai l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds, m'obligeant à fermer les yeux.

Délicatement, il pose ses lèvres fraîches sur les miennes, douces comme du velours. Mon esprit se vide, mon corps perd le contrôle. Je ne ressens plus que la chaleur de sa main et la caresse de ses lèvres. Je reçois ce qu'il me donne sans chercher à en prendre plus.

Déjà il s'éloigne de moi. Je respire longuement avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Ce moment sera à jamais gravé en moi, marqué profondément dans mon coeur. Vil serpent touché par la grâce d'un ange.

Le paysage autour de nous se brouille. Je m'accroche aux émeraudes, je resserre mes mains autour des bras brunis. Je me sens attiré dans un gouffre. Un hurlement inaudible résonne dans ma tête.

C'est la fin. Je sens déjà les fils se tendre sur mes membres de poupée.

1Pierre verte parfois veinée de blanc employée en bijouterie et en ébénisterie pour des placages ou des plateaux de meubles


	4. Un des deux mourra

**Sa mort ne les sauvera pas.**

J'ai observé sous toutes les coutures les livres de Harry Potter, je n'ai trouvé nul part Naviek, uniquement JK Rowling...

Cette fic parle d'amour entre hommes, alors si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin.

Elle parlera aussi de mort et de violence, mais là, tout est de la faute à « Vous Savez Qui »...

Merci pour vos reviews, en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour la fin de ce chapitre...

Chapitre 4: un des deux mourra.

Notre arrivée à Poudlard a été beaucoup plus douce que le transfert sur l'île. La vue un peu brouillée, les fesses à terre, il me faut cependant quelques minutes pour me remettre les idées en place.

Je lève alors les yeux, pour les plonger dans des prunelles rouge sang, surmontant un sourire froid et cruel.

Je frissonne violemment; j'ai l'impression d'être brûlé par ce regard de braise. Je ne peux détourner les yeux, ils sont comme prisonniers de ces iris vermillon.

Il le sait et son sourire s'accentue.

« Voilà le retour de ma marionnette préférée. »

Ses yeux se détachent alors de moi et me libèrent de leur emprise.

Je suis son regard et aperçois Potter à mes côtés. Lui aussi est à terre. Il a l'air un peu plus sonné que moi; ses blessures l'ont affaibli.

Je frissonne encore. J'ai peur pour lui.

Il fixe de ses yeux verts ceux rougeoyants du Lord Noir. Je ne perçois nulle peur dans ses émeraudes et je réalise que les craintes dont il m'a fait part sur l'île ne sont pas dirigées vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a peur pour ses amis, pour les élèves. Il a peur de ne pas vaincre, de laisser le mal régner. Mais il n'a pas peur pour lui.

* * *

Il prend sur lui et essaie de se relever. Sa grimace est à peine esquissée, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Il souffre encore beaucoup.

« Et voilà mon invité d'honneur… Harry Potter, bienvenu dans mon nouveau palais. »

D'un geste ample de la main, le Maître désigne la grande salle envahie de mangemorts et d'élèves aux yeux hagards.

« Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, Tom Jédosur. »

Le Seigneur Noir tressaille en entendant la voix rauque murmurer ce prénom honni, mais son sourire réapparaît bien vite.

« Tu as l'air bien mal en point mon pauvre Potter. Mon bébé dragon t'aurait-il maltraité?

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

La voix éraillée d'Harry tranche avec celle froide, caverneuse et légèrement sifflante du sorcier déchu.

Celui-ci s'approche doucement du griffondor.

« Alors, Harry, comment était ton voyage sur mon île ? J'espère que tu as profité du climat. Est-ce que mon bébé dragon t'a expliqué un peu les choses ?

- Désolé, Tom, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Il n'y avait pas d'animaux sur cette île, à part quelques poissons. »

Sa voix rauque laisse transparaître un sourire. Je sens le Lord Noir partagé entre frustration et admiration.

Frustration de voir qu'Harry ne le craint pas.

Admiration devant celui qui ose le défier.

La deuxième l'emporte: son rire retentit dans la grande salle.

« Harry, Harry, Harry ! Tu me surprendras toujours. Voyons voir ce que tu as fait de ta semaine avec ma marionnette. »

Ses yeux sanglants se fixent dans les émeraudes du jeune homme qui se tient fièrement devant lui.

Je sens la puissance de son regard fouiller les pensées du griffondor. La lutte dure plusieurs minutes avant que le Lord ne lâche prise.

« Je suis admiratif Harry. Et dire que je pouvais te manipuler si facilement il y a quelques mois à peine. La mort de Black t'aurait-elle ouvert les yeux ?

Les yeux de jade du survivant s'assombrissent. Je connais bien l'histoire du ministère de la magie car j'ai entendu mon père en parler maintes fois, se moquant de la « stupidité de Potter ».

«- Tu croyais quoi Tom ? Que j'allais me morfondre dans ma chambre, brisé par la culpabilité, en attendant que tu reviennes dans mes pensées pour te servir de moi ?

- Je suis juste étonné que tu aies acquis si vite un tel niveau d'occlumancie alors que plusieurs mois de bon apprentissage avec mon très cher ami Rogue ne t'ont servi à rien.  
Tu ne cesses de m'étonner, petit lion, j'aurais presque de la peine à te tuer. Tu ferais un si beau partenaire, si seulement tu voulais bien t'allier à moi. »

Là, je tique un peu. La lueur dans ses yeux rougeoyants et ses paroles douteuses me perturbent. « Beau ? » « Partenaire ? » Avouez que ce choix est plutôt étrange.

Harry ne répond pas. Il se contente de le fixer de son magnifique regard, ce qui à l'air d'agacer le Maître.

« Puisque tu n'es pas bavard, je vais chercher une autre source de renseignement. »

* * *

Je ne m'y attendais pas. Il se tourne brutalement vers moi et me transperce de ses yeux de sang. Je le sens fouiller le moindre de mes souvenirs, la moindre de mes pensées.

Je hurle.

Je me sens violé.

J'ai l'impression qu'on me vole ces instants de bonheur avec Harry.

Cette intrusion s'arrête aussi vite qu'elle a commencé. Je sens toujours le regard du Lord posé sur moi. Je me suis effondré au sol. Je n'ose plus lever les yeux.

Je me sens faible, incapable de lui résister, plus vulnérable qu'une poupée de porcelaine.

J'ai tellement honte. Honte d'être faible, honte de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

Honte d'être là devant toi, Harry, comme un vulgaire pantin qu'on malmène à sa guise.

Le rire caverneux du Lord Noir résonne une nouvelle fois.

« Que tu es drôle petit dragon sans flamme. Tu crois le mériter ? Tu crois qu'il se préoccupe d'un pantin désarticulé ? Tu es pitoyable. Bavant devant lui, comme un chien devant un sucre. Profite bien de ce que tu vois dans la vitrine. Tu n'auras jamais les moyens de te l'acheter. Il n'aime pas les lâches comme toi. Regarde-le! tu le dégoûtes...»

J'ai les yeux qui brillent mais je ne veux pas pleurer devant lui. Il ne demande que ça.

Je n'ose pas regarder Harry. J'ai trop peur de voir dans ses yeux l'horreur et le dégoût que le maître me décrit.

Mais une voix douce et rauque m'attire vers des yeux verts impénétrables, voix qui enfle et se charge de colère au fur et à mesure qu'elle se déploie.

« Une seule personne ici m'inspire du dégoût. C'est toi, Tom. Toi qui te crois supérieur aux autres. Toi qui te permets de violer les pensées des gens, toi qui les manipules. Comment oses-tu interpréter ce que je pense ? Comment oses-tu décider qui je dois apprécier ou qui je dois haïr ? Comment oses-tu salir ses pensées et ses sentiments, des sentiments qu'il ne t'a jamais autorisé à violer? Comment oses-tu prétendre que je suis trop bien pour lui ? Qui juge de la qualité des gens ? Tom Elvis Jédusor, qui est incapable de se remettre en question ?  
En fait, tu ne me dégoûtes même pas, tu me fais pitié. »

Comment expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti en entendant ces paroles, en entendant Harry prendre ma défense ?

Je sais qu'il ne pourra jamais m'aimer, qu'il ne comprendra et n'acceptera jamais ce que j'ai fait, que s'il me considère un jour comme un ami, je pourrai m'estimer le plus chanceux du monde.

Et pourtant, il fait preuve envers moi d'un profond respect; il ne me juge pas, il ne m'en veut même pas.

J'ai cherché tant de fois à t'insulter en t'appelant Potter-le-Saint, Harry. Mais c'est ce que tu es. Tu es la personne la plus humaine, la plus sensible, la plus empathique qui soit. Le mot « Saint » n'est pas assez fort pour te décrire.

Mon ange.

Tes yeux se tournent vers moi et je vois comme un sourire triste les éclairer.

Ne t'en fait pas pour moi Harry. Je suis perdu depuis trop longtemps, tu ne pourras pas me sauver.

* * *

Le Lord Noir est sur le point d'exploser. Ses yeux sont injectés de sang, son visage a pâli, sa respiration s'est accentuée.

« Tu es d'une gentillesse affligeante Harry. Pétri de bons sentiments, tu défends des serpents qui te mordront par derrière. As-tu déjà oublié que ce pantin est responsable de ta disparition de Poudlard ? Et donc du sort de tes amis ? »

Les yeux d'Harry brillent à la mention de ses amis.

Le Lord Noir poursuit, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu te demandes ce qu'il leur est arrivé ? Tu t'inquiètes pour eux ? Comme c'est mignon !  
Ton plus grand point faible, Harry, c'est tous ces parasites qui t'entourent et pour lesquels tu mets ta vie en danger. Je peux te manipuler comme je veux avec eux. Comme pour ton parrain. C'est ce qui te perdra. »

Il fait alors un geste de la main et un mangemort ouvre la porte de la grande salle, poussant devant lui la sang de bourbe et la belette. Ils ont les yeux dans le vague, les vêtements sales et déchirés. Pas de doute, ils sont sous imperium.

Harry sursaute. Son regard se trouble. Je le vois trembler. Je voudrais le prendre dans mes bras pour lui dire que tout va bien se passer, qu'il ne craint plus rien. Je voudrais tellement...

« Maintenant Potter, on va voir jusqu'où va ta loyauté envers tes amis. Mlle Granger, M. Weasley, levez votre baguette. »

Comme des enfants obéissants, les deux griffondors pointent leur baguette vers Harry. Celui-ci est comme pétrifié.

Réagis Harry, je t'en prie, réagis ! Tu ne peux pas finir comme ça, sans combattre, de la main de tes amis. Je t'en prie Harry, tu ne peux pas finir comme ça. Réagis.

« Harry... »

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que j'avais parlé. Deux regards se posent sur moi. Celui furieux du Seigneur des Ténèbres et celui de velours d'Harry.

Je capte les yeux du survivant, essayant de lui transmettre tout ce que je n'ose, ne peux pas dire. J'ai l'impression que son regard étincelle un peu plus, mais n'est-ce pas plutôt une illusion créée par un coeur amoureux ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus avant la question. Un éclair bleuté m'atteint et je ressens une douleur insoutenable dans tout le corps. Je crois que je hurle, mais mon cerveau n'enregistre plus rien. Tout mon esprit est focalisé sur cette souffrance abominable qui se répand dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est immobilisé.

Je hurle à ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter. Je supplie de tout mon être, je pleure, je veux mourir.

* * *

La douleur s'arrête aussi soudainement qu'elle a commencé, ne laissant qu'un corps perclus, cassé.

Je reste au sol, frémissant. Je n'ai plus la force de rien. J'ai envie de me laisser aller vers l'inconscience, de tout oublier dans la noirceur des ténèbres. Mais une main fraîche se pose sur mon front, me retenant vers la lumière. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux pour croiser le regard inquiet d'Harry. J'aperçois derrière lui le Lord Noir qui semble dans une colère terrifiante. Je cherche en moi le courage et la force de murmurer quelques mots au jeune homme à la beauté ensorcelante penché sur moi.

« Ne t'occupe pas de moi Harry. S'il te plaît. Promets-moi que tu vas le battre. »

Son lumineux sourire assassine mon coeur de mille étincelles brûlantes.

Il se relève et fait face au sorcier noir.

La colère de celui-ci rend l'atmosphère lourde. D'un mouvement de la main, il envoie Harry valser à travers la pièce. Je ne peux retenir un cri étranglé.

* * *

Son geste semble l'avoir un peu calmé. Il se tourne vers les deux amis d'Harry avec un sourire perniceux.

« On va jouer un peu. Mlle Granger, auriez vous l'obligeance de tuer votre compagnon ?

- Non ! »

Le cri d'Harry me déchire les entrailles. Comme au ralenti, je vois la sang de bourbe lever sa baguette vers la belette, tel un automate.

« Accio baguette ! »

Dans un tourbillon blanchâtre, la fine branche de houx atterrit dans les mains de Harry. Il la pointe vers ses amis et effectue un mouvement souple du poignet.

« Avada Ke...

- Finite incantatum ! »

La sang de bourbe stoppe son sort. Elle cligne des yeux, un peu ébahie.

Un applaudissement me fait sursauter.

« Harry ! Je retrouve un peu le combattant lionceau ! Mais c'est fini, je ne joue plus. Je vais t'anéantir une bonne fois pour toute, te détruire, et tu viendras en rampant à mes pieds. »

Il se tourne alors brutalement vers les deux griffondors, baguette tendue. Un éclair vert en sort, venant frapper les adolescents qui s'effondrent au sol.

J'entends le cri étranglé d'Harry. Il regarde la scène, les yeux écarquillés, le visage pâle. Il est tendu, comme stupéfixé. Des larmes ruissellent sur ses joues sans qu'il n'en ait conscience.

« Tu vois, Harry, tu ne pourras rien faire. Tout ceux qui t'entourent mourront les uns après les autres. Tes parents, ton parrain, tes amis. Même Dumbledore t'a abandonné.

- Dumbledore ? La voix rauque d'Harry n'est qu'un coassement.

- Oui, Dumbledore le grand n'a pas fait le poids contre moi, petit lion. »

Harry ne répond pas. Il est brisé. Il garde la tête baissée. Des sanglots étouffés lui parcourent le corps.

Je regarde la scène comme un spectateur, sans réagir. Mais au fond de moi, je souffre le martyre. Je hurle. Je tente par tous les moyens de me forcer à réagir, mais il y a une dualité en moi.

Le Draco Malfoy qui se voudrait héros, allant au secours de son ange, risquant sa vie pour sauver la sienne, lui hurlant son amour et refusant de s'allier au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et celui qui immobilise mon corps, qui tremble devant le Lord Noir, qui a peur, qui n'ose pas. Celui qui l'emporte sur le premier.

* * *

Le Maître s'approche du survivant. Il lui relève doucement le menton, révélant le visage ravagé du jeune homme. Sa voix sifflante paraît presque tendre.

« Il n'y a que moi qui puisse sauver ceux qu'il te reste, petit lion. Il suffit que tu viennes avec moi, que tu me jures fidélité. J'épargnerai alors tous ceux que tu souhaites. À commencer par toi. Si tu refuses, comprends bien que je ne pourrai pas te laisser en vie. J'aurais bien fait de toi ma petite marionnette attitrée, mais je sais que tu résistes plutôt bien à l'imperium. Et un ersatz d'Harry Potter ne m'intéresse pas. »

Le silence s'installe un instant.

Et tu oses dire que je ne le mérite pas ? Mais toi, serpent dégénéré, qui t'autorise à lui parler comme ça ? Tu crois que toi, tu le mérites ? Tu le salis avec tes mains meurtrières. Tu souilles sa pureté. Ne te rends tu pas compte qu'à ton contact, son aura s'affaiblit, sa brillance se ternit? Tu vas le détruire en te l'appropriant. Tu ne veux pas d'un ersatz d'Harry ? Mais c'est ce que tu vas en faire pourtant...

La voix doucereuse du Lord Noir reprend.

« Je sais que tu me vois comme un monstre Harry, mais tu vas apprendre à me connaître. Tu vas finir par me comprendre, par accepter mes idées. Par me soutenir. À deux, on va devenir les maîtres du monde. »

Harry à l'air comme surpris par les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa main fine s'approche doucement de la joue du demi-serpent et la caresse d'un geste furtif.

Mon coeur cesse de battre.

Non Harry, tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne peux tout simplement pas te laisser faire ! Tu es le survivant, tu es le sauveur, tu dois te battre jusqu'au bout, tu ne peux pas tomber dans ses filets ! Tu es le seul qui me maintienne encore sur cette terre, qui me permette de supporter un tant soit peu mon âme souillée, ce corps qui me trahit. Sans toi, Draco Malfoy n'existerait plus. Il n'est déjà plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Si tu abandonnes, il sombrera complètement.

Si tu abandonnes Harry, le monde mourra, et moi avec.

Je voudrais baisser les yeux, ne plus le voir caresser la peau écailleuse, ne pas le voir se perdre dans le mal. Mais mon regard est comme aimanté. J'assiste, impuissant, à la fin du sauveur.

Je préférerais le voir mourir plutôt que de le voir succomber à l'attrait du démon.

Harry, mon ange, pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi me tortures-tu ainsi ?

* * *

Le Lord Noir a fermé les yeux au contact de la main blanche du griffondor. Il a l'air saisi par ce frôlement délicat. Harry laisse tomber son bras, comme au ralenti. Ses prunelles vertes brillent d'une lueur étrange. Il capte le regard vermillon du Maître qui a rouvert lentement les paupières. Ses larmes se sont taries. Son visage est paisible et sa voix rauque est chargée de douceur alors qu'il s'adresse au Seigneur.

« Dumbledore m'avait dit que ma force venait de l'amour. J'ai cherché pendant longtemps ce que l'amour pouvait m'apporter dans ce combat. Peut-être qu'il allait me motiver, qu'il allait me donner un but. Peut-être que je serais aidé par ceux que j'aime. Je ne savais pas trop. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus d'amour. Tu as tué tous ceux qui m'importaient. Mon coeur est désormais sec. Alors quel amour pourrait m'avantager désormais ? »

Harry ne quitte pas les yeux rouges. Je me consume de l'intérieur. Tu as réussi Seigneur des enfers, tu as tué l'âme séraphique d'Harry. Il est mort. Il va se donner à toi. Tu vas pouvoir profiter de sa coquille vide.

La voix éraillée reprend. Au fur et à mesure de son écoulement, mon coeur se met à battre violemment, résonnant dans chaque parcelle de mon corps meurtri.

« Je m'étais trompé depuis le début. Ce n'est pas mon amour qui me sauvera. Ce n'est pas l'amour de mes amis non plus. C'est le tien. Ton amour pour moi. Voldemort voudrait me tuer, mais Tom Elvis Jédusor ne l'acceptera jamais n'est ce pas ? Tu es en train de batailler entre les deux personnes qui t'habitent, mais le temps que Voldemort gagne la partie et me lance son éclair vert, vous aurez déjà perdu. »

Le cri rauque du Lord Noir retentit dans la salle. Je n'ai rien vu venir, scotché aux lèvres roses du survivant, tentant d'intégrer ses paroles, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire, hésitant entre la douleur de le perdre et l'espoir de le voir réagir. Et pourtant, la main de Harry, posée sur le torse mince du maître, scintille de mille lueurs dorées qui semblent s'enfoncer dans le corps de serpent. Le visage de celui-ci exprime la douleur et l'étonnement.

« Tu... as raison... Harry... Tu es... ma... faiblesse. Mais tu... tu ne peux pas... faire ça ! Tu... te ... tueras... avec...

- Tu vois Tom, l'amour seul ne suffit pas. Il y a une autre différence fondamentale entre nous : la mort. Tu as tellement peur de la mort que c'en est pitoyable, Tom. Moi, je ne la crains pas. Je mourrais mille fois et dans d'atroces souffrances pour te voir disparaître. Ma vie importe peu, c'est ta mort qui prévaut. »

Le survivant accentue la pression de sa main. La lumière s'intensifie, m'éblouissant violemment. Le hurlement du Lord Noir me fait frissonner; il se transforme petit à petit en une litanie de « Non ! » prononcés d'une voix horrifiée.  
Autour de nous, personne ne bouge. Les mangemorts sont comme stupéfiés par ce qu'ils voient.

* * *

Le visage fin d'Harry se tord peu à peu, la douleur s'inscrivant sur chaque courbe tant aimée. Je réalise alors les paroles du maître: « tu te tueras avec ».

Harry est en train de se sacrifier pour nous. Il est en train de donner sa vie pour enlever celle de notre ennemi à tous.

Alors, devant ce visage si beau, si pur, tordu par la souffrance. Devant ce jeune homme qui se bat seul. Devant ce jeune homme brisé par la mort de tous ses proches. Devant cet ange que j'aime d'un amour maladif, d'un amour absolu, exclusif.

Devant ces yeux verts qui me fixent un instant, une lueur d'excuse les faisant briller, mon corps cède brutalement face à mon âme si longtemps prisonnière.

Je m'élance vers celui qui, sans le vouloir, a volé mon coeur. Je l'enserre violemment, tentant d'attirer à moi l'énergie destructrice de sa main.

La douleur est soudaine, brutale, insoutenable. L'endoloris du seigneur déchu n'est rien en comparaison. Mon corps s'enflamme, mon corps se gèle. Des milliers d'épines le transpercent. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'enfonce toutes les armes du monde dans le corps. Je ne m'entends plus hurler. Je souffre et pourtant, je suis en paix.

Je souffre sous la puissance magique de celui que j'aime.

Peu importe le monde qui sera sauvé, peu importe les gens qui loueront la victoire du survivant. Peu importe ma mort et ma souffrance.

Le seul qui m'importe, c'est toi Harry. Tu es le seul au monde pour qui j'ai voulu changer. Pour qui j'ai pleuré. Qui m'a fait sourire et rire.

* * *

Une explosion retentit, entraînant avec elle une douleur accrue, une douleur que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Je me sens glisser vers le sol, retenu par un corps chaud qui m'allonge doucement. J'ai la tête posée sur des genoux. Une main douce et fraîche me caresse le front. J'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité. Je sens des perles humides et salées qui tombent sur mon visage brûlant. Après un effort incommensurable, j'ouvre les yeux pour me noyer dans des émeraudes baignées de larmes.

« Pourquoi, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Ma voix ne vibre plus. Seul un souffle d'air lui répond.

« Parce que je t'aime Harry. Je n'aurais pas supporté de te voir partir.

- Je ne comprends pas, on s'est toujours haï, tu m'as toujours insulté, comment peux tu m'aimer ? Tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Ce n'est pas possible. Tu te trompes Draco. »

Un rire doux me traverse.

« Comment ne pas t'aimer Harry ? Tu es la beauté même, la pureté même. J'avais tellement peur de me brûler à ton contact, de te pervertir au mien. Je préférais t'éloigner de moi. Je ne suis pas un ange comme toi Harry. Je suis quelqu'un de méprisable. Je ne pouvais que te faire du mal. »

J'avance mes mains tremblantes vers ses joues et j'essuie les larmes qui cheminent le long de sa peau. Je résiste à l'envie de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

« Ne pleure pas petit ange. J'étais mort de toute façon, perdu dans un corps étranger. Tu m'as sauvé. J'ai réussi à sortir de ce carcan grâce à toi. Pour te sauver. Mon voeu s'est réalisé Harry, je meurs en ayant sauvé celui que j'aime. Rien de plus beau n'aurait pu m'arriver.

- Tu ne peux pas mourir Draco. Je ne supporterai pas que quelqu'un d'autre meurt. Encore à cause de moi. Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça, clamer ton amour pour moi et m'abandonner avant même que je te connaisse, avant même que je puisse savoir qui tu es. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça, tu n'as pas le droit de m'aimer comme ça, sans me donner la possibilité de répondre ou non à ton amour. Tu t'étais constitué comme mon ennemi, tu me renvoyais l'image d'un serpentard arrogant et méprisable. Puis, tu me balances tes sentiments à la figure avant de t'enfuir ! »

Je le sens qui sanglote contre mon cou. Je n'ai presque plus la force d'entendre ce qu'il me dit. Moi qui étais tellement fier d'avoir jouer aux héros, preux chevalier ayant sauvé sa princesse. Je n'ai fait que le blesser encore une fois.

Ne pleure pas Harry, ne pleure pas à cause de moi. Toi, tu as le droit de me faire pleurer, mais tu ne peux pas pleurer pour moi.

« Tu as pensé à moi, Draco ? À ce que je peux ressentir ? Avoir ton aveu sur le coeur, l'aveu de quelqu'un que j'ai longtemps méprisé, l'aveu de quelqu'un que j'ai tout juste commencé à connaître depuis une semaine. J'ai à peine eu le temps de ne plus te déprécié, et toi tu meurs pour moi...

- Pardon Harry. Pardonne moi pour tout ce mal, pardonne moi... »

Il me regarde, les yeux remplis de douleur et de culpabilité. Sa main fraîche vient caresser ma joue. Je pourrais en mourir de bonheur si je n'étais pas déjà si près des enfers.

« Draco, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu te rendre un jour ton amour. Mais je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu devenir amis si les circonstances avaient été autres. Pardonne moi aussi pour toutes les souffrances que j'ai pu te faire endurer. Pardonne moi de ne pas pouvoir répondre à tes sentiments. »

Ses yeux sur moi sont tellement doux. Si tu savais Harry, si tu savais que le bonheur de toute ma vie réside en ces quelques moments avec toi. Tes paroles sont si tendres, ta main est si douce.

Mon ange.

Tu te rapproches doucement de moi. Je n'ose plus respirer. Je me souviens de ce contact léger de tes lèvres sur l'île et je ferme les yeux.

La douceur de tes lèvres n'a pas changé. Encore une fois, tu parviens à faire couler ces larmes qui ne sortent que pour toi. Ton baiser m'apporte tendresse et sérénité. Tu m'apaises.

Je sais que ce n'est pas de l'amour mais ta manière de me remercier.

Je sens une émotion intense m'envahir. Je me sens pour la première fois de la vie en paix.

La douleur disparaît. Tout disparaît. Ne reste que le contact délicat de tes lèvres de velours.

Mon esprit se vide, pour ne laisser que le bonheur et la plénitude.

Et tout doucement, je me sens partir.

Adieu Harry.

Mon ange.


	5. épilogue

**Sa mort ne les sauvera pas.**

J'ai observé sous toutes les coutures les livres de Harry Potter, je n'ai trouvé nul part Naviek, uniquement JK Rowling...

Cette fic parle d'amour entre hommes, alors si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin.

Elle parlera aussi de mort et de violence, mais là, tout est de la faute à « Vous Savez Qui »...

Merci à tous pour vos reviews... Voilà la fin de cette petite histoire.

Un grand merci aussi à ma beta lectrice qui a surmonté son aversion pour les fics HP-DM pour corriger la mienne. Alors merci MLN!

* * *

**Épilogue.**

Le ciel était clair, parsemé de légers nuages blancs. Le soleil tentait de réchauffer les âmes meurtries. Un ciel d'orage aurait été plus approprié à l'ambiance de cette clairière londonienne.

Mais depuis quand le temps se soucie-t-il de l'humeur des gens ?

Remus Lupin se retourna une énième fois, cherchant dans la foule la silhouette fine de Harry, sans succès.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Il aurait tellement aimé que le jeune homme se joigne à la cérémonie. Il aurait pu essayer de lui parler, de le faire parler. Il s'inquiétait tant pour lui.

Harry fuyait le contact des gens. Il s'isolait, refusant les marques de sympathie, refusant l'amitié des autres.

Cela faisait 6 mois maintenant que plus personne ne lui avait parlé.

Remus était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour aider le jeune homme.

* * *

Le silence se fit peu à peu dans l'assemblée; la cérémonie allait commencer.

Une cérémonie pour l'anniversaire de sa mort.

Un an.

Un an déjà depuis le mort du seigneur des ténèbres.

Oui, cela faisait un an que le pays avait retrouvé le calme, la paix.

Bien sûr, il avait fallu se reconstruire, accepter les morts et la douleur. Mais l'espoir était là, redonnant courage à chacun.

Les discours de chaque représentant du monde magique se succédèrent, plus émouvants les uns que les autres. Un jeune griffondor, présent lors de la bataille finale, avait dépeint d'une manière très réaliste le combat entre le Lord Noir et le courageux survivant. Comment il avait tenu tête au puissant sorcier, comment il avait trompé sa garde, comment il avait risqué sa vie pour le tuer. Mais nulle allusion au jeune Malfoy.

Remus en fut quelque peu étonné : Harry lui avait pourtant dit que Draco Malfoy était mort pour le sauver.

Il se risqua à poser la question.

Le jeune griffondor grimaça, puis répondit d'une voix acerbe :

« Vous croyez vraiment que Draco Malfoy a fait quelque chose de bien dans sa vie ? C'est lui qui a éloigné Harry de Poudlard, c'est lui le responsable des morts qu'il y a eu ce jour là. C'était un mangemort, un être méprisable. Il s'est précipité sur Harry pour tenter de l'empêcher de tuer Vous-savez-qui, et il en est mort. N'en faite pas un héros, il était loin d'en être un. »

Remus baissa les yeux. Qui croire ? Harry avait été énormément perturbé par les événements... Il aurait pu mal interpréter, espérer des choses... Malgré tous, malgré les nombreux témoignages allant à l'encontre de l'ancien serpentard, le loup-garou préférait croire la parole d'Harry.

Il poussa un profond soupir et sortit de la clairière bondée.

* * *

Il partit un peu au hasard, ses pas le menant malgré lui vers le cimetière sorcier. Il déambula parmi les tombes, lisant çà et là le nom de ceux tombés pendant la guerre.

Et soudain, il le vit. Agenouillé devant une pierre tombale en granit rose, il pleurait, la tête enfouie entre ses mains.

Remus l'observa un moment avant d'oser approcher. Il avait énormément maigri. Ses cheveux ébènes tombaient sur ses épaules, plus décoiffés que jamais. Sa peau était noircie par le soleil.

Il ne l'entendit même pas approcher, noyé dans sa douleur.

Le loup-garou posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Celui-ci sursauta violemment, se retournant d'un bond. Il ne se détendit qu'en reconnaissant son ancien professeur. Il replaça son visage dans ses mains émaciées, voulant cacher sa peine.

Remus s'agenouilla devant lui et lui ôta délicatement les mains du visage. Il détailla ses joues creusées, sa peau pâle malgré le hâle, ses yeux baissés.

« Harry, Harry regarde moi... S'il te plaît Harry. »

Devant l'absence de résultat, Remus enlaça doucement le jeune homme en murmurant son prénom. Mais la réaction du griffondor fut d'une violence rare : il le repoussa brutalement puis se leva d'un bond, avant de lui hurler son rejet :

« Ne me touche pas ! Ne m'approche plus ! Personne n'a le droit me toucher, je ne veux plus voir personne, tu entends, je ne veux plus vous voir, jamais ! »

Il se détourna alors du loup-garou avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Remus était stupéfait: il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une réaction aussi violente. Il suivit des yeux le jeune homme, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Mais quand il vit Harry ralentir, puis tituber avant de tomber, il se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras, luttant contre le jeune homme qui voulait fuir à nouveau. Les forces d'Harry finirent par le lâcher complètement et il s'effondra en sanglots dans les bras de Remus.

« Chut Harry, c'est fini, je suis là maintenant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Je n'ai besoin de personne. Vous allez tous mourir si vous restez près de moi. Tu ne dois pas rester Remus. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs.

- Je ne vais pas mourir Harry, la guerre est finie, tu ne crains plus rien. Mais regarde toi, tu n'as que la peau sur les os ! Tu espères quoi, te laisser mourir ? Tu crois que c'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu pour toi ?

- Tu ne comprends pas Remus, c'est de ma faute s'ils sont tous morts ! Je n'ai pas pu les sauver, j'entraîne la mort de tous ceux qui m'approchent, alors tu dois partir, tu dois me fuir !

- Ce n'est pas toi le responsable Harry, c'est Voldemort. Et aujourd'hui, il est mort ! Tu ne pouvais pas sauver tout le monde, tu n'étais qu'un adolescent face au plus puissant des sorciers. S'il doit y avoir des responsables à ton malheur, ce sont tous ceux qui ont propulsé un enfant au rang de sauveur du monde... Regarde plutôt les milliers de vie que tu as sauvé !

- J'aurais pourtant donné ma vie pour les sauver ! Je voulais donner ma vie, mais il m'en a empêché. Il me disait pourtant qu'il m'aimait, mais s'il m'aimait vraiment, il m'aurait laissé mourir !

- Entends-tu seulement ce que tu dis Harry ? Tu es prêt à mourir pour ceux que tu aimes et tu refuses que l'on fasse pareil pour toi ! Tu crois qu'il serait devenu quoi s'il t'avait regardé mourir sans rien faire ? Il serait redevenu le monstre sans coeur qu'il était avant. C'est ce que tu voulais ?

- Non... » La voix d'Harry trembla comme celle d'un enfant perdu.

« Tu l'as sauvé Harry. Tu as sauvé son âme. Grâce à toi, il a pu se défaire de seize ans de conditionnement à devenir un mangemort sans coeur. Tu l'as touché par ta pureté, tu as atteint son coeur glacé, tu lui as rendu son humanité. Oui Harry, il est mort pour toi, pour te sauver, mais c'est ce qui l'a sauvé lui-même.

- Je m'en veux tellement ! Je l'ai toujours méprisé ! Je ne voyais que son arrogance et sa méchanceté. Je n'ai même pas essayé de voir au travers. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'il avait changé, qu'il ne me détestait plus. J'ai été horrible avec lui. Et quand il m'a sauvé, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il m'empêchait de réparer le mal que je lui avais fait, comme s'il cherchait une dernière fois à me faire souffrir; il m'a avoué des sentiments tellement profonds, puis il est mort sans me laisser un droit de réponse. Je lui en veux tellement, et je culpabilise de lui en vouloir...

- Ne crois pas que tu ne lui aies rien donné, Harry. Sauver son âme était le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais lui faire. Il ne t'a pas avoué son amour pour que tu lui rendes en retour, mais parce qu'il savait que quelque-soit l'issu du combat, il était déjà tombé trop bas. Il savait qu'il était trop tard pour lui, il était déjà presque mort, alors il a utilisé tout son amour pour toi pour briser ses chaînes et te sauver. Il est mort libéré. Soit fier de ça Harry. »

Le garçon se blottit fébrilement dans les bras de l'adulte qui avait réussi à percer ses défenses.

Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés, Harry accueillant dans son corps glacé la chaleur de cette étreinte.

Lorsque le sauveur s'éloigna de Remus, la nuit avait déjà commencé à envahir le cimetière désert. Il fixa de ses émeraudes le yeux noisettes du loup-garou, lui transmettant la petite flamme qui brillait à nouveau dans son regard. Ce fut d'une voix très douce qu'il lui murmura un simple merci.

Il se leva alors, prenant la main calleuse dans la sienne si fine, et entraîna le maraudeur survivant vers une tombe en marbre blanc.

Il resta quelques instants à fixer la pierre, perdu dans ses pensées, puis il leva sa baguette et grava sous le nom quelques lignes en lettres d'un gris de Payne, la couleur de ses yeux juste avant qu'il ne les ferme à jamais.

Les larmes brillant dans ses prunelles de jade, Harry de tourna alors vers Remus, puis quitta le cimetière, le loup-garou sur ses pas.

Éclairées par la lune, les lettres argentées étincelaient doucement comme des iris baignés de larmes.

_Draco Malfoy_

_5 juin 1980 – 18 janvier 1996_

_Dans son corps de glace _

_Brûlait une flamme de pureté._

_Cette flamme qui m'a sauvé._

_ HJP_


End file.
